Jeffrey Wipprecht
| Geboren = 1. Februar 1980 | Geburtsort = Berlin, Deutschland | Rolle = Siddiq Sam | Status = Aktiv }} Jeffrey Wipprecht (* 1. Februar 1980 in Berlin) ist ein deutscher Synchronsprecher, Werbesprecher, Dialogbuchautor und Dialogregisseur. Werdegang Wipprecht begann 1995 im Alter von 15 Jahren mit ersten Synchronarbeiten. 1999 moderierte er zusammen mit Bork Melms das Kulturmagazin Skoda Kultur Check auf dem Berliner Regionalsender FAB. Von 2001 bis 2006 arbeitete Wipprecht bei verschiedenen Radiosendern als Nachrichtensprecher. Unter anderem beim FAZ Businessradio in Berlin und dem Mitteldeutschen Rundfunk in Halle an der Saale. Seit 2005 ist er in verschiedenen Radio- und TV-Werbespots zu hören. 2006 produzierte Wipprecht zusammen mit Mark Schubert, Steffen Brenner und Jacob Kalus die Hörspielnovela Liebe im ersten Semester. Im November 2008 drehte er zusammen mit Schauspieler Dominic Boeer, die ZDF Dokumentation Road to Election. In Amerikas Westen waren sie in einem Wohnmobil auf Wahlentdeckungsreise. Kurz vor der US-Wahl wollten sie wissen, was die Menschen entlang der Strecke bewegt, welchen Präsidenten sie sich wünschen und warum. Anfang 2011 brachte er zusammen mit der Firma Apps2Go und dem Synchronsprecher und Schauspieler Dietmar Wunder die Mobile App Besser Sprechen heraus. Mit dieser App kann an der eigenen Aussprache gearbeitet werden. Im Jahr 2013 produzierte Jeffrey Wipprecht gemeinsam mit Christian Zeiger, den ersten Teil des Kinder-Hörspielmusicals Minas Abenteuer, welches seitdem vom Verlag DAV (Der Audio Verlag) vertrieben wird. Seit 2015 schreibt Jeffrey Wipprecht deutsche Dialogbücher für die Synchronbranche und arbeitet als Dialogregisseur. Wipprecht lebt und arbeitet in Berlin. Wirken Filmografie (Sprecherrollen) Eine Auswahl der Sprecherrollen Wipprechts: Filme * 2008: Jason Ritter (als Lionel Travitz) in The Deal – Eine Hand wäscht die andere * 2011: Matt O’Leary (als Moser) in In Time – Deine Zeit läuft ab * 2013: David Paetkau (als Northcom Threat Analyst) in Man of Steel * 2013: Dave Franco (als Jack) in Die Unfassbaren – Now You See Me * 2013: Jesse Luken (als Eddie Stanky) in 42 * 2014: Franz Drameh (als Ford) in Edge of Tomorrow * 2014: Nachrichtensprecher in Planet der Affen: Revolution * 2015: Ben Platt (als Daniel) in Ricki – Wie Familie so ist * 2016: Hussein Mokadem (als Mokhtar) in Halal Liebe * 2017: Dave Franco (als Jack Wilder) in Die Unfassbaren 2 * 2018: Johnny Griffin (als Levi) in Another Kind of Wedding * 2018: Gareth Davies (als Bannerman) in Peter Hase * 2018: Mark O'Brien (als Cyrus Frear) in Anon * 2018: Billy Howle (als Konstantin) in The Seagull – Eine unerhörte Liebe Serien * 2009–2014: Josh Sussman (als Jacob Ben Israel) in Glee * 2010: Rami Malek (als Marcos Al-Zacar) in 24 * 2012: Cody Christian (als Flint Forster) in Supah Ninjas * 2012: Daniel Sharman (als Isaac Lahey) in Teen Wolf * 2013: Stark Sands (als Kenny McLaren) in NYC 22 * 2013: Akira Ishida (als Shuusei Kagari) in Psycho-Pass * 2014: Simone Lijoi (Luca) in Violetta * 2014: Matt Lucas (als Derrick) in Super Fun Night * 2014: Dan Schneider (als Tandy) in Sam & Cat * 2014: Yūki Kaji (als Issei Hyoudou) in High School D×D * 2015: Michael Roark (als Jordan) in Grey’s Anatomy * 2015: Camryn Manheim (als Sam Barton) in Extant * 2015: Edward Hogg (als Segundus) in Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell * 2015: Randy Wayne (als Justin Miller) in The Lying Game * 2015: Mark O’Brien (als Tom) in Halt and Catch Fire * 2016: Brando Eaton (als Adam) in Awkward – Mein sogenanntes Leben * 2016: Steve Talley (als Darren) in Fuller House * 2017: Akira Ishida (als Shūsei Kagari) in Psycho Pass * 2017: Sean Keenan (als Charlie Thompson) in Glitch * 2017: Steven Silver (als Marcus Cole) in Tote Mädchen lügen nicht * 2018: Salvatore Esposito(als Gennaro Savastano) Gomorrha Hörspiele * 2013: als Edwin in Sherlock Holmes – Die neuen Fälle (Folge 9: Holmes unter Verdacht) * 2016: als Adam in Die drei ??? Kids (Folge 52: Mächtige Magier) Videospiele * 2008: als Zak McKracken in Zak McKracken – Between Time and Space * 2010: als Ned Nickerson in Nancy Drew * 2011: als Shale in Dragon Age * 2017: Need for Speed 18 * 2017: Fifa 18 Weiteres Wirken Wipprecht wirkte als Autor, Regisseur und Produzent bei den Hörspielproduktionen Liebe im ersten Semester (60-teilige Hörspielnovela, 2006) und Minas Abenteuer – Teil 1: Der Baum der Wunder (Kinder-Musicalhörspielreihe, 2013). Bei Synchronproduktion war er als Dialogbuchautor u. a. von The Millers (2015) und Wayward Pines (2015) sowie Dialogregisseur bei Skins – Hautnah (Staffeln 4, 5 und 6; 2015), Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016), Gomorrha – Die Serie (2016) und Tote Mädchen lügen nicht (2017) tätig. Ferner war er Sprecher in diversen Werbespots. Weblinks * Jeffrey Wipprecht in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) * Jeffrey Wipprecht in der Deutschen Synchronkartei Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Synchronsprecher: Staffel 4 Kategorie:Synchronsprecher: Staffel 5 Kategorie:Synchronsprecher: Staffel 8 Kategorie:Synchronsprecher: Staffel 9 Kategorie:Synchronsprecher: Staffel 10